Logo Quiz Football
Logo Quiz Football is a mobile game by Bubble Quiz Games, which focuses on logos of football clubs. (Answers by vesion 5.4) (Note: In some logos, some 'extended' letters has been replaced by a permanent '?'. We have shown their fixed names.) Answers England Wolves - Aston Villa F.C. - Manchester City FC - Tottenham Hotspur - West Bromwich Albion - Swansea City - Liverpool FC - Everton FC - Queens Park Rangers - Southampton - Bolton Wanderers - Arsenal London - Chelsea FC - Manchester United - Fulham FC - Wigan Athletic - Reading FC - Hull City A.F.C - Newcastle United FC - Norwich City F.C. - Stoke City - Blackburn Rovers - Doncaster Rovers - Portsmouth FC - Coventry City FC Germany Borussia Dortmund - Bayer Leverkusen - FC Bayern Munich - Eintracht Frankfurt - Hertha Berlin - FC Schalke 04 - Borussia Mönchengladbach - VFL Bochum - VFL Wolfsburg - VFB Stuttgart - TSV 1860 München - Kaiserslautern - Hannover 96 - Hamburger SV - Fortuna Dusseldorf - SC Freiburg - 1899 Hoffenheim - 1. FC Nuremberg - Werder Bremen - 1. FSV Mainz 05 - 1. FC Köln Spain Rayo Vallecano - Real Madrid - RCD Espanyol - CA Osasuna - Valencia CF - Malaga CF - FC Barcelona - Real Betis - Sevilla FC - Real Sociedad - Athletic Bilbao - Real Zaragoza - Sporting de Gijón - Racing de Santander - RCD Mallorca - Levante UD - Hércules CF - Getafe Club de Fútbol - UD Almería - Elche - Celta Vigo - FC Cartagena - FC Las Palmas France AS Monaco FC - AS Nancy - FC Nantes - OGC Nice - FC Lorient - FC Metz - RC Lens - Stade Rennais FC - Troyes AC - Girondins de Bordeaux - Montpellier HSC - Lille OSC - Grenoble Foot 38 - La Mans FC - AS Saint-Étienne - Evian Thonon Gaillard F.C. - Toulouse FC - AJ Auxerre - En Avant de Guingamp - Olympique Lyonnais - Paris Saint-Germain - Stade Malherbe Caen - Olympique de Marseille - FC Sochaux-Montbéliard - SC Bastia - Stade Reims - Stade Brestois 29 - Valenciennes FC Italy AC Milan - AC Siena - Inter Mediolan - Juventus - AS Bari - AS Roma - Genoa - ACF Fiorentina - FC Parma - Pescara - SSC Napoli - Atalanta Bergamo - A.S. Livorno Calcio - AC Cesena - Hellas Verona - Lazio Rome - US Citta di Palermo - Bologna - U.C. Sampdoria - Udinese Calcio - Lecce - Torino FC - Cagliari Calcio - Calcio Catania - Chievo Verona Holland Feyenoord Rotterdam - Twente Enschede - NEC - FC Utrecht - Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar - SC Heerenveen - PSV Eindhoven - De Graafschap - NAC Breda - Go Ahead Eagles - RKC Waalwijk - FC Den Bosch - SBV Excelsior - FC Groningen - Heracles Almelo - Roda JC Kerkrade - Willem II Tilburg - Vitesse - VVV-Venlo - Sparta Rotterdam Others 1 FC Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk - FC Basel - FC Copenhagen - FC Porto - Hapoel Tel Aviv F.C. - Heart of Midlothian F.C. - Hajduk Split - Helsingborgs IF - AIK Stockholm - FC Lokomotiv Moscow - Maccabi Haifa - FC Zurich - FK Ventspils - Galatasaray - Rangers Glasgow - Lech Poznań - Apoel FC - FK Austria Wien - Bate Borisov - Besiktas JK - Brondby - PFC CSKA Sofia - Dinamo Bucharest - Panathinaikos FC South America CF Monterrey - CA Penarol - Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras - Botafogo de Futebol e Regata - Colo Colo - Santos Futebol Clube - Club de Fútbol Puebla - Gremio Foot-ball Porto Alegrense - Club Universidad Nacional A.C. - Club de Regatas Vasco da Gama - Fluminense Football Club - Cruzeiro Esporte Clube - Club Atlas - Club Tijuana - Deportivo Toluca - Boca Juniors - Tiburones Rojos de Veracruz - Flamengo - Sport Club Corinthians Paulista - Newell's Old Boys - Club Atlético Independiente - San Lorenzo - Velez - Club Estudiantes de la Plata MLS Los Angeles Galaxy - FC Dallas - Real Salt Lake - New York Red Bulls - Sporting Kansas City - Columbus Crew - Chicago Fire - Houston Dynamo - Chivas USA - Colorado Rapids - DC United - San Jose Earthquakes - New England Revolution - Portland Timbers Others 2 Malmo FF - Club Brugge - AEK Athens - CSKA Moscow - Dynamo Kiev - Olympiacos - Aris Thessaloniki - MSK Zilina - Bohemians 1905 - Slovan Liberec - Fenerbahce - RSC Anderlecht - Bursaspor - Celtic Glasgow - Anzhi Makhachkala - CFR Cluj - Slavia Praha - Sparta Prague - Partizan Belgrade - Rapid Bucharest - Tigres de la UANL - Banik Ostrava - Sporting Braga - Standard Liege Asia Daegu - Gangwon FC - Incheon United - Dalian Shide - Busan Ipark - Suwon Samsung Bluewings - Jiangsu Sainty - Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors - FC Seoul Others 3 Rubin Kazan - Odense Boldklub - Dynamo Moscow - Rapid Wien - Slovan Bratislava - FC Red Bull Salzburg - Red Star Belgrade - Sivasspor - Zenit Saint Petersburg - Sigma Olomouc - SL Benfica - Shakhtar Donetsk - Spartak Moscow - Sporting CP - Dinamo Zagreb - Steaua Bucureti - FK Teplice - Young Boys Bern - Racing Genk - Beijing Guoan - Viktoria Plzen - Trabzonspor